06 August 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-08-06 ; Comments *Start of show: "Thanks, Claire". *File a contains 36 minutes of the show from the start. The 500 Box version only lacks the last 25 minutes, although with some retuning and dropouts. *SL Tapes now provide a complete show *John recalls that he was at the Reading Festival the year before on his birthday, but that nobody sang 'Happy Birthday To You' for him. *A big up for Ken Garner's In Session Tonight, another record from the already completed Little Richard Cover Search, and a first play for Simon Joyner. Sessions *Madder Rose, #1. Recorded 1993-07-04. No known commercial release. *Even As We Speak, #2 (rpt). Recorded 31 January 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins with the end of Claire Sturgess' Friday Rock Show Files 1 and 2 begin *Mono Men: ‘Wrecker (10" LP – Shut The Fuck Up)’ (Estrus Records) *Boo Radleys ‘Leaves And Sand (2xLP-Giant Steps)’ (Creation Records) *100% Acidiferous ‘Droid Sector (10")’ (100% Acidiferous) *Madder Rose: ‘Bring It Down’ (Peel Session) *Magic Sam: 'Out Of Bad Luck (CD – West Side Soul)’ (Charly Records) *Blue Humans Featuring Rudolph Grey: ‘Under Power (CD - Clear To Higher Time)’ (New Alliance Records) *Even As We Speak: 'Blue Eyes Are Deceiving Me' (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘One of the very few Australian pop bands to have had lunch in our village pub.’) *Sharon Shannon: ‘Miss Thomsons & The Derry Reel (CD-Sharon Shannon)' (Solid Records) *''11.30 p.m. news'' File 2 ends, file 3 begins *Rocket From The Crypt: 'Pure Genius (7")' (Drunken Fish) *Jammin' Unit: 'Kardeslik (12"-Kardeslik E.P.)' (Structure) Files 1 and a end File b begins *Silver Jews: 'Secret Knowledge Of Back Roads (12"-The Arizona Record)' (Drag City) *Don Gibson: 'Red Lips, White Lies And Blue Hours (LP-The Early Years)' (Bear Family) *Madder Rose: 'Sway' (Peel Session) *Tribal Drift: 'Like This (S1000 Remix) (2x12" Compilation LP-Global Sweatbox Remix Album)' (Nation) *Sara DeBell: 'Smells Like Teen Spirit (CD-Grunge Lite)' (C/Z) File 3 ends, file 4 begins *Even As We Speak: 'The Revenge Of Ella May Cooley' (Peel Session) *Krispy 3: 'Back It Up (LP-Can't Melt The Wax)' (Kold Sweat) *Slime: 'Der Tod Ist Ein Meister Aus Deutschland (Death Is A Master In Germany) (7")' (Weser) *Abstürzende Brieftauben: 'Krieg In Den Städten (War In The Cities) (7")' (Weser) *Heiter Bis Wolkig: '10 Kleine Nazischweine (10 Little Nazi Pigs) (7")' (Weser) *Cold Blooded Split: Invaders (12" - Cold Blooded Split E.P. # 2) Seper Special Corp. SS 8 *Madder Rose: '20 Foot Red' (Peel Session) File b ends File c begins *Unwound: 'Honourosis (LP-Fake Train)' (Kill Rock Stars) *''12.30 a.m. news, edited out on file b'' *Red Aunts: 'Lethal Lolita (LP-Drag)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Even As We Speak: 'Cos I Like It' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Radio 2-style link coming your way, so be warned....And amongst the other things that I like, eating and sleeping!') *Earl King: Eating And Sleeping (unknown source) *VCF: 'Journey Through Life (12"-Neon EP)' (Magnetic North) :(JP: 'Another terrible link coming up in a moment. It's kind of catching: once you've spotted one, you start looking for them all the time, and then of course, once you've got into a real habit of doing this, then you get a job as a proper DJ....And I wonder if that journey through life would ever take you to Idaho?') *Idaho: 'Fall Around (7"-The Palms EP)' (Quigley) File 4 ends, file 5 begins *Fall: 'Carry Bag Man (LP-The Frenz Experiment)' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'Time, I think, that we started the lengthy campaign to get the band in to do another session for the programme...I always recommend that your Fall LPs, if you leave them for like a year, eighteen months or something, and then go back to them, they sound like new records. They do: it's a wonderful thing.') :(Speaking of sessions, the astonishing book by Ken Garner will be released some time. If you go into your shops, whatever word they use in publishing, will be in your shops sometime in September. We'll probably have competitions and things to celebrate its release around that time, but I've got a finished copy of it myself, and it really is an astonishing work. I've already found it very useful indeed. It's not just sessions for these programmes but sessions for all of the things that have been done for Radio 1 over the years. I mean, not going right back to the days when the Northern Dance Orchestra did covers of Jimi Hendrix numbers, although I wish it did in a way. I wish I'd got tapes of some of those. My goodness me, you'd have loved them.') *Madder Rose: 'True Religion' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'This is another one of the records that I found in the course of my search for something that I've already found: I'm not going to go through all of that again.') *Maqhude And The Queue Sisters: 'Jam Loti' *Magic Dirt: 'Super Tear (7")' (Fellaheen) File c ends File d begins *Simon Joyner: 'Folk Song For Sara (CD-Room Temperature)' (One Hour) *Transglobal Underground: 'Shimmer (Run Devils And Demons) (12"-Shimmer)' (Nation) *Porch: 'Expectorant (7")' (Alternative Tentacles) *Clarendonians: 'Rudy Bam Bam (Compilation CD-Rudies All Round)' (Trojan) *Even As We Speak: 'Air' (Peel Session) *Elmerhassel: 'Almost At One (7")' (Dirter Promotions) *''(1.30 a.m. news)'' *Blood Sausage: 'Dipper (10"-Happy Little Bullshit Boy)' (Wiiija) *Seefeel: 'Plainsong (either Plainsong EP or Pure, Impure EP, album version does not fade in like this) (Too Pure) (only a few seconds of this.) File 5 ends *Iris DeMent: God May Forgive You But I Won't (single - Our Town) W0194CD *Manhole: Mouthful (7" - Final Blow) Direct Hit DH013 *Circle: Crawatt (7" EP) VHF VHF# 5 *Citrus: Decoder (12" - Adrenachrome) Pork Recordings PORK 010 *end of show File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-08-06 (incomplete) *2) CB108 JP 1993-08-06 Side A *3) CB108 JP 1993-08-06 Side B *4) CB109 JP 1993-08-06 Side A *5) CB109 JP 1993-08-06 Side B *a) L303-a *b) 1993-08-06 Peel Show L472a.mp3 *c) L303-b *d) 1993-08-06 Peel Show L472b L470.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:36:42 *2) 00:31:21 *3) 00:31:24 *4) 00:47:19 *5) 00:46:09 *a) 00:39:28 *b) 00:44:45 *c) 00:39:14 *d) 00:52:46 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2)-5) Files created from CB108 and CB109 of the 500 Box. Fair FM mono, which improves towards the end of file b. *a) & c) Files created from L303 of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. *b) File created from L472 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *d) File created from L472 and L470 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Mooo *a) Mooo *c) Mooo *b, d) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector